The Troubles for Paradise
by BellLar
Summary: T/P. A story about how Pan doubts her relationship with Trunks. Rating may go up.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama created Dragonball Z and all its characters. They belong to Toei Animation FUNimation, Bird Studios, and all the others that I don't know of. Also on another note there are millions of Pan/Trunks fics, I assure you I didn't copy another story, so if you think I stole material off you I didn't, but I'm sorry at the same time.  
  
The Troubles for Paradise  
  
"I told you from the start I'm no good at this relationship crap."  
  
"Now I'm relationship 'crap'?"  
  
"Did I say that? No I didn't. Stop twisting my words."  
  
"Soo sorry!"  
  
"You're deliberately picking a fight with me Pan."  
  
"No I am not, 'Trunks'."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"What am I making a scene am I? Am I embarrassing you? Do I embarrass you? Because you never take me anywhere. You come to MY apartment, screw me then leave. It's very nice!"  
  
"Pan it's not like that.."  
  
"Then what? Scared your 'daddy' will find out?"  
  
"Its not my 'dad' it's your dad. And while we are on the subject it was YOU who didn't want him to find out!"  
  
"My dad lives in the middle of the woods for Dende sake!"  
  
"I'm not exactly a low status person. People follow me, I bet we are in the news paper tomorrow,"  
  
"So you never take me anywhere, you never want to be seen with me because you don't like what people think of you? How insulting!"  
  
"Pan! I did not say that!"  
  
"How do you think people would like it if they found out you aren't human?"  
  
"Off subject don't you think?"  
  
"Still.."  
  
"Look what I'm trying to say is if you aren't willing to go 'out' with me and be seen with me then I might as well start looking for someone else instead of wasting my time."  
  
"You what to go 'out'? Well we are out now."  
  
"ITS McDONALDS!"  
  
"Yeah and..."  
  
"This isn't what I had in mind Trunks!"  
  
"Fine then we can go out now..."  
  
"No"  
  
"Huh? Why not? You just said you wanted to go out.."  
  
"Not our of 'guilt'. You wouldn't have asked to go out if I hadn't have said anything!"  
  
"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to go..."  
  
"That's not the point, Trunks."  
  
"Then what is the point?"  
  
The end of chapter 1  
Authors note: I'm sorry if I have spelling mistakes. If you spot one let me know. I'm also open to suggestions and criticism. However if you don't like the story and you just want to verbally point that out to me because you fell like being a pain in the bottom, do that. I don't care. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
I don't know how she does it. I guess it's do to do with being related to Vegeta. I mean she hasn't stopped anything but work for the whole nine months. Bra's the only person I know who can be pregnant, I mean full on, only days away from the big 'B Day' and she still makes me come shopping, and lives life as if she was still the same thin, fit person she was before she got an over blotted stomach.  
  
Not to mention she's happy. Happy? I've known Bra my whole life and I alway though that when she became fat she would die. But she is happy. And I can't stand it. I can't stand her happiness, I can't stand her good fortune to being pregnant and totally in love with someone. I mean we all saw it coming with her and Goten but it's not fair. Why can't I be happily in love?  
  
And the sad thing is it's my own fault. I was having one of those days and I took it out on Trunks. Then I walked out on him. And I didn't return his calls because I was too embarrassed. In fact I've completely avoided him because I know I'll have to say sorry.  
  
That is it. I'm not talking to the love of my life because I have to say... sorry. It is pathetic, but pride does that sometimes. No matter how stupid a problem is, or how easy to fix the problem is, as soon as you have to admit you're wrong and say sorry your pride steps in. Stupid pride. I could be having the best sex of my life right now, but no because I'm too proud to say sorry.  
  
Which brings me here, to the food court in the West City Mall. Enjoying lunch with my best friend and to be cousin, or as I like to say 'niece or nephew'. And I can say I'm eating lunch with two people instead of just Bra because Bra is really an endless pit. Really. She is eating food for two people and not just people but sayains. I swear it's the weirdest thing because she is eating food she usually wouldn't touch. Its like the kid gets to choose the food Bra eats.  
  
And before anyone gets on my back I call this kid 'niece or nephew' because at one point, before my pride got in my way I could safely say that Trunks and I would be It's Uncle and Aunty. But I screwed that up. Also I never had a cousin before, but my point of view is that your cousin should be around the same age as you. That is clearly not the case. I'd be a mouldy cousin or something. So I'm sticking with Aunty. Trunks or no Trunks. Plus Goten was never really an uncle to me, more like a big brother slash cousin slash uncle slash the-guy-who-stole-my-food-at-the-kitchen-table when we were little.  
  
"Common Pan, do me a favour and cheer the fuck up. Your mood is pissing me off."  
  
Now when I said Bra was happy, I meant Bra happy. Sure she is happy but she just has what my grandmother would call a 'potty mouth'. I guess the swearing comes with the last name 'Vegeta Briefs'.  
  
"Look I know you're all crappy but common you tend to forget McDonalds has oily food, It was that time of month and just looking at my brothers face makes me want to start an argument. I don't blame you."  
  
"Bra, One, I think your brother is hot, I always have. Two, I like oily food."  
  
"Ok blame it on your period, but I swear if you don't sort this out I... I'll. I'm gunna give birth to this baby then I'll figure out what I'll do."  
  
"I'm scared." I said sarcastically. We just ate for a while. You know it's hard to talk when your mouth is full of food. I was however thinking about some stuff.  
Continued soon. 


End file.
